


Come and Go

by WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond



Category: Enrique Iglesias (Musician), Pitbull (Musician)
Genre: Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Unrequited Love, Pitbull and Enrique realized their love for each other. In the sequel, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

When Pitbull and Enrique publicly came out, there was a huge to do about it. Girls were in denial, men knew it was coming, and one girl had to text her friend to say, "I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU SO! I KNEW IT!! " That's how big it was.

 Pitbull and Enrique were madly in love with each other. They had been together for a year and a half now. That first night they had decided to be together, Enrique had written the hit, 'Tonight I'm Loving You'. The world thought it was about him and a girlfriend, however, Pitbull knew it was about him, and let the world think what it was going to.

Then Pitbull had come out with the song, 'Come and Go'. Enrique had collaborated with him on the song and had sang the chorus, which had been a good time for them both.  Then they had come out. When they were caught making out and it ended up in the news, Enrique decided that he would publicly make it official. He was invited to sing on the late show and give an interview. That's the first time it was announced. Pitbull came for the interview as well, and he had given Enrique a hug and kiss in front of the whole world. Everyone had oohed and aahed. But was their relationship going to last?


	2. Heart Attack

"Ricky, are you happy? I mean with me?"

"Yeah, but what did I tell you about calling me Ricky? Enrique is sexier."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"You forgot that Enrique is sexier is Ricky? Ricky is not sexy babe."

 "I was just thinking, I've never been in a relationship for this long. I don't know if I'm happy."

"Am I.... is it me?"

"No! It's completely me. I'm so sorry. I really am."

"Why are you apologizing? You're just telling me how you feel. You are just telling me how you feel correct?"

"I cheated on you, " Pitbull quietly said. "I'm so so sorry. I truly am. "

Enrique said nothing. He got up instead and went to the bedroom he shared with Pitbull and slammed the door. He was furious. Pitbull had been the one to instigate their relationship and he had gone and cheated on him.

'Screw this! ' He thought. All he wanted was a long lasting relationship and Pitbull had done this. What was he going to do?

 


	3. Heartbreaker

When Enrique finally came out of his room, Pitbull was sitting on their couch, flipping channels on the tv. Pitbull had a slight dejected look on his face and Enrique could tell that Pitbull felt guilty about his unfaithfulness. But he had cheated, and Enrique was peeved beyond belief.

 "We need to talk.."

  Pitbull jumped at the sound, he'd been expecting Enrique to stay in their room, and Pitbull would  either be sleeping on the couch or at his other lovers home. A talk was not was he was expecting at all. He was screwed. Enrique had quite a temper if someone wronged him, and after he blew up, he would go write a song, and the whole world would know their problems. Yup, he was screwed.

  "What about?" Pitbull decided to play stupid.

  "You know exactly what about." Enrique's voice was bitter and angry.

  "I-" Enrique cut Pitbull off and began to say something else.

  "I thought we were happy together. I thought you wanted me. I assumed we were an item. But, seeing as you cheated on me, I was wrong wasn't I?" Enrique's voice was still bitter.

  "I was happy. I just don't do well with long term relationships and I guess I wanted variety."

 "A VARIETY?! A variety of what?! We were good together, well  I thought we were. I want to break up with up you. And I want you out of my house, tonight. I don't care where you go, just leave."

 "But-"

 "No buts. Get your things and get out."

 Pitbull stood up and Enrique thought he might cry. Pitbull went to their room and packed a suitcase.

"I'll come by tomorrow and get the rest of my things?"

"No way in hell. Give me your key and leave."

Pitbull just nodded solemnly and walked to the front door. Enrique followed him and closed and locked the door behind Pitbull. He walked sadly back into his room, laid on his bed and wept.


	4. Why not me?

Pitbull drove in silence to his lovers house. It was only a ten minute drive from Enrique's place to Ricky's. When he rang the bell, Ricky answered the door looking disheveled. It was only one in the morning, so Pitbull could understand why. Not everyone fought with their lovers at that time. And Enrique was probably still going to write that damn song.

 "Armando? It's one in the morning, what are you doing here?"Ricky Martin exclaimed.

"Ricky,Enrique and I split up. He kicked me out of the house and made me give him my key. He won't let me come home to get the rest of my crap and I want him back!!"

"Why did he break up with you?"

"I told him about us."

* * *

 

Enrique couldn't sleep. Every time he tried, he thought about Pitbull. The cheating, the love he thought they shared, everything. So he grabbed his Ipod and turned the song to "Big girls don't cry". It was the best break up song, in his opinion.

"The smell of your skin lingers on me now. You're probably on your flight back to your hometown...... "  Enrique sang and then began to cry. He was starting to feel like a girl with all this drama. He was going to write a song. That would make him feel better.

 


	5. One Day at a Time

Pitbull was performing “Come and Go” on the Jay Leno Show. He was upset with himself for cheating on Enrique and he was so ashamed he even broke things off with Ricky Martin. Which was, when he thought about it, probably a good idea. The guilt of cheating on Enrique was killing him and all he wanted was Enrique back. Hence the song he was performing. He hoped that Enrique was watching the show tonight, but Pitbull knew he probably wasn't. Enrique didn't like late night tv.

  The news that they had split up leaked into the news about two weeks ago, but thankfully the reasons why were kept between the two men. It did leave people wondering at night for sure. Except for the fangirls Abby and Allison who hoped they now had a chance with Enrique and Pitbull. But then Allison talked sense and told Abby that boys who date boys only date boys. That killed all hope.

* * *

 

 Enrique already wrote the song. It was called "Heartbreaker". When this song came out on the new album, Euphoria, people would certainly know what happened between the two of them. Whenever he worked on the song, he looked at the picture of the two of them hugging.

"Why the hell you gotta be a heartbreaker? You're a heartbreaker.... " went the song and as much as it saddened Enrique, he really liked how the chorus went. It just fit him and Armando. He was Armando to Enrique now. Armando had tried calling Enrique once or twice these last couple months, but Enrique refused to speak to him. He had a new album going to be released in a few months, he didn't have time for Armando. He also didn't think he would be able to talk to him without being angry and hurt and upset. He just wanted to forget and try to be happy.

 The phone rang. Enrique checked the number and it was restricted. He answered it.  "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Jillian Scott and I'm a reporter from E! News and we were wondering if you'd give a statement about your break up with Putbill?"

God, they couldn't even get his name right. It was Pitbull for the love of Pete.

"No, I'm really not in a place to do that. Also, it's Pitbull, not 'Putbill'. Sorry. Goodbye now."

He slammed the phone down. It's all they wanted, relationship drama. It was annoying. The phone rang again. It was Armando. He took the chance and answered it.

"What do you want Armando?"

"The same thing I have wanted every time I call and you refuse to answer. To get back together. I want you back."

"I can't Armando. I don't go back to people who hurt me."

"But don't you give people second chances? Don't you think I deserve one?"

"People who break my heart don't get second chances."

"Don't you miss me? How we used to laugh? Our first date, remember that?"

"I never thought you'd cheat on me. My life is moving on. Yours should too."

"You wrote a damn song didn't you? That's always how you were able to move on. God,  you're acting like such a stubborn git! I want you back, and I'm sorry as hell for what I did. Can't you forgive me and take me back? Find it in your heart to accept my apology. Please."

Enrique was silent. He was beginning to consider it, as much as he didn't want to.

"Listen, just sleep on it and then call me back tomorrow. I love you. Always have, always will."

With that, Pitbull hung up and left Enrique considering getting back together.


	6. Tchu Tchu Tcha

It was decision time. Enrique had to make a decision now: get back together with Armando or stay single. He still loved Armando, he didn’t stop even when they split up. Armando may have cheated on him, but he still felt like if met someone else and got together with them, he’d never be happy. Loving someone the way he did , well that just didn’t go away on a whim. But on the other hand, Armando cheated  on him and the pain from that just didn’t go away. Enrique may love Armando with all of his being, but that didn’t mean that Armando felt the same way. Every possible “what if?” scenario ran through Enrique’s mind. What if Armando just went back to his old ways and cheated on Enrique again? Or what if Armando really wanted him back and if enrique said no, he was forever alone? What if he said yes, and all the hurt came flooding back, but everything good came back too? Like the happy, and the love? But what if he said yes and it could be like they started all over again?

Enrique loved Armando, there was no doubt about it. He felt like nothing when Armando was gone; hopeless even. Enrique hurt and felt like no one understood, when in reality he knew there were those that could understand. In a way he wished he could have Armando back, but that would mean bringing back in all their baggage and bad stuff that may just outweigh any good they ever had. He was confused hurt and all he wanted was that one person that could always help him figure stuff out, but that one person cheated and now he was gone. But he was asking for a second chance and really, Enrique still was unsure of whether to accept Armando back into his life or move on. “Which was healthier?” he wondered. “Being broken and missing the love of my life but moving on? Or going back to that one person that has a fifty percent chance of hurting me again and fifty percent chance of staying faithful?”

Maybe Armando was trouble, from the moment he walked in, but Enrique went straight to him anyway, because he was exciting, because somewhere along the way, he fell truly, madly, deeply in love with Armando and that would never go away. Armando even said that he loved Enrique when he called earlier, but he also said that the night he went out and came home and told Enrique he had cheated because he wanted variety. Still undecided, he went to bed.


	7. Hero

A very confused and lost Enrique called Armando the next day. When Armando answered on the first ring, Enrique’s first thought was “Wow, maybe he’s trying to prove to me he can be there and be faithful.”

“Hey.”

“Hey. We need to have a discussion before I decide if i want to be with you or not. I went to bed last night lost and confused. I love you still, that’s very much there and probably not leaving anytime soon, but I don’t where I stand on being able to trust you with my heart. I want to trust you, believe me I do. But from where I’m at now, it’s very difficult.”

“I understand.”

“Do you? I mean, really. You said you wanted variety when you first told me you cheated and that hurt so very much. It was difficult to hear and try to understand then and hard now, if not harder.”

“That’s what she said.”

“A joke? I’m trying to have a serious discussion with you and you make a joke? This is why I’m having such a difficult time right now!”

“I was trying to ease the tension. I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t talk. I need to have my say and I need you to not just hear me, but listen. Actually listen. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Last night, all these what if scenarios went through my head and then all the memories came back too. Not just the bad, but the good as well. I want to be able to have the good stuff again, I’d  be willing to accept the bad, like the arguments and the occasional walking out because after the fights we couldn’t even stand to look at each other. But the bad I’m not even close to willingly take back is the fact you cheated for God knows how long and I’m still really struggling with it. I love you in a way that will not go away for a second and I have never stopped thinking about you, but I respect myself too much to get hurt again. But in a way, I *do* want you back because of that love I’m feeling that just refuses to go away. I need you like a heroin addict needs heroin, like the Winchesters need their co dependent  relationship. But I’m not sure if I need you that much. I’m sure this all sounded like gibberish and a bunch of garbage and maybe it made no sense, but it is what is going through my head and it was all that I needed to tell you.”

“I feel overwhelmed.”

“So do I.”

“I really screwed you up, didn’t I?”

“Like Taylor Swift says, I knew you were trouble when you walked in, but shame on me now because you blew me to places I’d never been. But I didn’t care and I fell for you. Hard. I crashed when you cheated.”

“You really loved me and I lost you because of my sheer stupidity and lack of respect for someone who cared so deeply.”

“Exactly.”

“I shouldn’t even be asking for a second chance. I do not deserve it. I don’t deserve you, do I?”

“No you don’t deserve me and you don’t deserve a second chance.”

“I figured. I am completely in the wrong for asking for such, for everything, I’m truly sorry.”

“I know. I am accepting your apology, but I’m not ready to completely forgive as of right now. I may just be willing to give you a second chance, but if I choose to, don’t screw it up. I trusted you with my heart one time and you screwed up. If I trust you with my heart a second time, what will happen?”

“You’re battling everything you believe because of me. I’m so so sorry.”

“I know you are, but I..”

Talking to him was getting difficult. Enrique was struggling now and he just wanted go have a drink at this point. But he knew he couldn’t walk away and leave this conversation unfinished. It had to continue, even if the very idea of a second chance with Armando didn’t.

“ Are you okay?”

“That’s a stupid question. No I’m not okay. I’m sitting here shaking and I could really do with a drink and you. I could really use you. I’m not gonna lie, I miss being in your arms, kissing you, being in your company. Even the stupid fights we used to have. I miss it all. I regret kicking you out that night and it’s even worse because every night when I go bed, it replays over and over in my head. I could’ve handled that differently, I know that. I should’ve just had a discussion with you that night, but I was furious, hurt, upset, confused because I thought we were happy.”

“We were happy until I screwed everything up and I will never be able to make it up to you, no matter what I do. If we were to get back to together, my cheating crap would always always be in the back of your mind. It would never go away. Every time I would go on tour or go out at night without you, you would always wonder in the back of your mind if I was cheating.”

“I would do exactly that, because....because now I have trust issues and you have no clue how hard that is.”

“I could never be your hero, could I?”

“It depends I guess. Am I a fool for wanting to be with you again?”

“Yes. Just like I’m a fool for thinking that you’ll come running back into my arms happy and forgiving.”

“Maybe we are two fools who just need to be together again.”

“Is that what you want? Enrique, it’s your decision. It always has been, and it always will be.You have to make the hard choices for you, no matter what I or anyone may say to try and convince you.”

“Did you ever even love me the way I loved you?”

“Yes. When I cheated, I felt so guilty and lost and that was why I told you.”

“ If I choose to go back, will you still love me and promise not to break my heart again?”

“Yes. I can promise that I’ll love you. But as to breaking your heart, I swear to God, I’ll try as hard as I can not to.”

“Would you like to go get a coffee with me?”

“I’ll meet you at Starbuck’s in ten.”


	8. Let Me Be Your Lover

They met at Starbucks for their first official second first date. Then they went on subsequent dates, like any other couple. Enrique wasn't ready to label them as a couple after the three dates they went on, but he wore down after a couple months. Enrique finally asked Armando if he would like to be his boyfriend. He didn't expect his face to light up the way it did, but if one wanted Enrique to be completely honest, his heart melted a little. Then he realized something that he was sure Armando had realized whilst broken up with Enrique, he didn't want to live in a world that didn't have Armando. One could say it hit him a hit him like a heart attack. He was happy with Armando. He was happy with that goofball of a guy he was finally okay with calling his boyfriend again. They were together and they were happy. After those couple months, Enrique stopped having those doubts in the back of his mind that Armando was going to cheat on him, and he was much happier. 

Armando didn't stop feeling guilty for putting Enrique in all the pain and anguish. That never left the back of his mind. He spent those couple months doing everything he could to make up to Enrique. It must have worked because Enrique asked him out and he had never been more happy and relieved and joyful than he had felt at that moment. He made a promise to be true to Enrique and he refused to back on his word. They were happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read Unrequited Love and enjoyed it, thank you. The sequel was kind of a thing that happened and was really just a gift for a friend. Let me know what you think down in the comments. Any and all feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
